


It's Kismet

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Loosely H/C, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless fluff and romance, Winter Solstice, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: Stannis and Sansa are both stranded at the airport during a blizzard on Solstice Eve.  They find spending the holiday stranded together might be preferable to spending it with bickering relatives.





	It's Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was a chance meeting where Sansa and Stannis would fall for each other. I couldn’t find a suitable holiday song to go with it, but I remembered an old Elvis Presley song called Kismet (Words & Music by Sid Tepper / Roy C. Bennett), from the movie, Harum Scarum, that was perfect. The song lyrics are from that. This was supposed to be a quick one shot, and then 4800 words later I realize that I can’t write anything short! Sorry to be so wordy but hope you enjoy!

 

*  “When you meet by chance, it's not by chance.  It's kismet.”  *

  


It was snowing.  Snowing in King's Landing!  Being from Winterfell, Sansa was used to it, but King's Landing was definitely NOT prepared.  All the climate change warnings from the maesters over the last several years had apparently fallen on deaf ears, because winter was here and there weren’t enough snow plows or ice scrapers to be found .  

 

Several inches had accumulated over the course of the day, and Sansa had arrived at Aerys Targaryen International Airport just in time to see the word _DELAYED_ in big bold letters sprinkled liberally across the departures board.  She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shifted her over-packed blue tote, which had become dislodged during her frantic dash through the airport, back unto her shoulder.  Her fingers clenched around the handle of her roller-board carry-on as she waited for her rapidly beating heart to still.  She needed to think positively.  This was a good thing.  She would have missed her flight if it would have been on time.  Now, there was a chance of making it to Winterfell in time for the Stark family Solstice Eve party, if only the delay was a short one.

 

She opened her eyes just in time to see the word DELAYED, change to CANCELED, across the board.    _No!_ She wanted to scream her frustration.  A perfectly dreadful ending to a perfectly dreadful day!  Maybe Harrold was right.  Maybe she _was_ too high maintenance to marry.  She could blame the breakup of her engagement, end of term exams, the extra work involved with her new event planning business, and the weather, for why she hadn’t managed to get a flight out, but Sansa knew that none of these excuses would satisfy her mother.   She would blame Sansa, and she was probably right.  She should have concluded her business and school obligations soon enough to leave for holiday break at the end of term, like the rest of the students.  Robb, Catelyn’s favorite of her five children, would have arrived home days ago.  

 

As for Harrold, she’d put off telling Catelyn about their breakup several weeks ago because she knew that her mother would consider this yet another failure in a long line of failed relationships.  Again, she would consider it Sansa’s fault.  Sansa could hear her now.   _How do you expect to keep a man if you don’t put in the time?_  Her inability to satisfy her fiance’s every need, while juggling her other duties, was a mismanagement of priorities according to Catelyn Stark, AND Harrold.  Maybe they were right.  Maybe it was her fault that she couldn’t keep a man.  Maybe it was her fault that Harrold had cheated on her.  She knew her mother only wanted the best for her, but sometimes Sansa felt she could do nothing to please her.

 

Even though she missed her family, Sansa had been partly dreading this trip home, and now even more so.  She hadn’t slept well lately with everything on her mind and the late nights spent studying.  Between her lack of sleep and her sprint through the airport while dragging her luggage, she was suddenly exhausted.  To make matters worse, her stomach made an unseemly gurgling noise, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything but a piece of toast earlier that morning.  Or had it been last evening?  She couldn’t even manage to feed herself properly!   _Get it together, Sansa!_  She scolded herself.  She had to think of what to do next or she wasn’t going to get to Winterfell for the Solstice holiday at all, and THAT was not an option.

 

Sansa sat in the nearest empty seat while catching her breath, and took stock of her surroundings.  The airport lobby was nearly deserted, most of the passengers having exited the gate area in a rush as soon as the cancellation notice had been posted.  They had probably gone in search of an airline agent to rebook their flights, she reasoned.  She glanced across the empty seating area toward the neighboring gate, and noticed a tall man wearing a charcoal-colored coat, talking on his cell.  She instantly recognized him as Stannis Baratheon, the brother of her father’s best friend, Robert Baratheon.  

 

Sansa’s stomach did an unexpected swoop, which was decidedly NOT from her hunger situation.  She had harbored a secret crush on Stannis, ever since that Solstice Eve party at Robert and Cersei's mansion all those years ago.  Sansa remembered how intimidating and yet reassuring it had been when those steel blue eyes had met her timid thirteen year old gaze.  She hadn’t seen, or spoken to him since that night, though her father sometimes spoke of him because they worked together.  Even now she thought Stannis handsome.  The only sign that ten years had passed was that his hairline had receeded some.  She knew it wasn’t the same for her.  Instead of a gangly teen, she was a grown woman of twenty-three.  Should she say something, or would it be awkward?  He looked irritated, scowling as he spoke animatedly into the phone ─ though she couldn’t hear what he was saying from that distance.

 

Sansa decided that it would be rude to pretend like she hadn’t seen Stannis, even if he might not remember her.  Besides, he might know how best to go about rebooking her flight, since, as a successful businessman, he surely traveled more than she did.  She stood up too fast and her head swam.  She tried to shake it off; she didn’t have time to feel dizzy.  She would get something to eat after she spoke to Stannis and got her flight squared away.  Sansa took an unsteady step forward, forgetting that her suitcase was at her feet.  The toe of her boot caught the handle, throwing her off balance.  She tried to catch herself, but there was nothing to grab hold of, and Sansa pitched forward toward the floor.   _Oh gods, not in front of Stannis!_ Was her last thought before everything went dark.

 

_Ten years earlier_

 

_Sansa stared in awe at the glittering decorations and winking lights scattered throughout the formal hall of the Baratheon residence.  She’d never seen so many velvety red bows or shiny gold ornaments in one place in her life!  The enormous tree in the center, was resplendent, adorned in all manner of sparkling baubles and ropes of garland.  She couldn’t quite believe that she was here; that her father had actually allowed the family to spend the Winter Solstice holiday in King's Landing!_

 

_Ned Stark been working for Robert Baratheon at Baratheon Enterprises for seven years, and not once had they been asked to spend the holiday in the capital city.  Her father spent several weeks of the year in King’s Landing, but for the most part he worked out of the offices in Winterfell, and that was where they gathered for the holiday.  This year, to Sansa’s great joy, Robert and Cersei decided to throw a grand holiday party, and Robert had insisted that Ned come, and bring his family.  Thankfully, he had said yes._

 

_“Would you care to dance Miss Stark?”  Joffrey Baratheon gave an exaggerated bow and extended his hand._

 

_Sansa, startled from her gawking, felt her cheeks redden as she smiled shyly.   She couldn’t believe her luck!  Joffrey Baratheon had showed no interest in her all evening and now he was asking her to dance!  Immediately after arriving at the Baratheon mansion, Sansa had fallen for Joffrey.  He was two years older and so handsome!  He was everything Sansa wanted a first crush to be, fashionable and well mannered, a modern day Prince Charming.  She had been eyeing him all evening as the adults and other children had helped themselves to drinks and plates of appetizers.  Now that the dancing had finally begun, Sansa was waiting expectantly for one of the boys to ask her for a first dance, but she had thought it would be one of the Tyrell boys, or perhaps Willem Lannister.  Never had she dreamed it would be Joffrey Baratheon!_

 

_“I would love to,” Sansa replied, trying her best to disguise her childish excitement.  She wanted to give the impression of a sophisticated young lady and not that of an immature schoolgirl._

 

_Joffrey’s smile twisted into a strange pucker, and his lips quivered a moment before he burst out laughing.  Suddenly, Martyn Lannister appeared at his side._

 

_“Pay your debt, Lannister,” Joffrey snorted.  “I told you she’d say yes!  Every girl here wants me.”_

 

_Sansa wasn’t sure what was happening, but her heart stopped beating as she watched Joffrey’s handsome features turn ugly._

 

_“Don’t bother to get up,” Joffrey said,  turning his attention back to Sansa.  “It was just a bet.  I wouldn’t dance with a nobody.  Father says the help are for screwing, not for dating.”_

 

_With a final sneer, Joffrey and Martyn ran off to join a group of young people drinking and laughing at the other end of the hall._

 

_For a moment Sansa sat frozen in her seat, unable to process what had happened.  Why would anyone do anything so cruel ─ especially someone from such an esteemed family?  Her cheeks grew even hotter and she felt tears brimming in her eyes, blurring her vision.  He had humiliated her!  Had anyone seen?  She glanced around and noticed several people standing nearby.  Most appeared to be in conversation and oblivious to her distress, but a tall, dark-haired man was looking in her direction.  She vaguely remembered him being introduced as Robert’s brother, not the handsome one, Renly, but the middle brother.  Had he overheard?  Maybe he considered her to be the help as well.   Instinct took over and Sansa immediately bolted from the room.  She needed to be alone.  She didn’t want to make a scene or be the object of anyone’s pity._

 

_There was a small parlor off the main hall.  The door was ajar but the room was dark and empty of guests.  Sansa flung herself onto the nearest sofa and buried her face in her hands, trying unsuccessfully to mask the sounds of her sobbing.  Not a full minute had passed before the light was switched on and Sansa was startled by a man’s voice from the doorway._

 

_“May I have a word with you, Miss Stark?”_

 

_Sansa looked up to find Robert’s brother, whose name she had forgotten, standing in the open doorway.   She was instantly mortified that someone had followed her.   She rubbed at her eyes to wipe her tears, all the time knowing that she was just making them more red.  What did this man want with her?  She wanted to tell him to go away and leave her alone.  She wondered if she should be frightened, but as she studied his face between sniffles, there was something in the way he looked at her that made her feel safe._

 

_She nodded her assent, not trusting her voice._

 

_“I’ll leave the door open, but I’m going to sit down if you don’t mind.”_

 

_She nodded again and he took a seat beside her on the sofa, handing her his handkerchief as he did._

 

_Sansa gratefully took it from him and dabbed at her eyes.  She knew she must look a mess but there was nowhere to hide from him now.  She chanced another glance at his face and was surprised to find that she found him quite handsome; not fashion magazine handsome like Renly Baratheon, but handsome in his own way.  It was his eyes, she thought, which were the most fascinating shade of blue._

 

_“I overheard some of what Joffrey said to you.  Not all, but enough to know that he upset you.”_

 

_Sansa felt the tears flowing again and her lip began to tremble._

 

_“He said─”_

 

_“You needn’t repeat it.  Although he is my nephew, Joffrey is a horrid young man, and you shouldn’t let anything he said upset you so.”_

 

_Sansa was surprised by the vehemence of his words, and the scowl on his face, which made him look angry.  Still, she wasn’t frightened at all.  She saw in his eyes that he wasn’t angry with her, and that she hadn’t done anything wrong.  Once again, for no reason she could explain, he made her feel safe._

 

_“I only wished to tell you that I will see to it that he doesn’t bother you again.  I will speak to his father about it.”_

 

_“No!” Sansa gasped.  “Please don’t.”_

 

_She wiped her nose, and sniffed a few times before continuing._

 

_“He said that I was the help…”  her voice trailed off.  She didn’t know how to explain.  Did Robert think of her father as a servant too?  How could she say that to his brother, who came from the same wealthy family?_

 

_“Nonsense,” he snapped, making her jump a little._

 

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and Sansa could see the effort he was making to calm himself, as if he knew he had scared her.  When he met her gaze again, his expression was more reassuring._

 

_“Robert couldn’t run the company without Ned Stark.  He simply could not.  Ned is a highly valued partner at Baratheon Enterprises.  He is not a servant and neither are you.  Don’t let Joffrey or anyone else tell you otherwise.”_

 

_Sansa looked down at her hands, which were clutching the handkerchief.  She nodded, but still felt the sting of Joffrey’s words deep in her chest._

 

_“Miss Stark,” he addressed her, causing her to look at his face again.  There was an intensity in his eyes that wasn’t there before.  “Throughout your life there will be those who will tell you that they are better than you; that you aren’t talented enough, or strong enough, or smart enough to succeed.  The best thing you could do is to ignore them, or else you will spend your life questioning your self worth.”_

 

_Something about the way he said it made Sansa wonder if a similar thing had happened to him, but surely someone like him would never have felt inferior to anyone.  Anyway, the advice was good and it sounded so much like something her father would say.  Sansa began to feel the sadness subsiding and she attempted a weak smile._

 

_“Thank you, Mr. Baratheon,” she said softly._

 

_“You are quite welcome, Miss Stark,” he answered, and stood up.  “Now, shall I escort you back to the party?”_

 

_“Yes, I’m ready to go back now.”_

 

_Sansa walked with him toward the main hall, feeling a little shy and awkward next to such a tall, imposing man.  Turning a corner, they nearly ran into her mother, who looked surprised to see her in the company of Robert’s brother._

 

_“Good evening, Stannis,” Catelyn greeted him._

 

_Stannis!  That was his name!  Sansa knew she wouldn’t forget it again.  She smiled innocently at her mother, hoping that she wouldn’t have to explain._

 

_“Catelyn.”  Stannis nodded politely in return.  The two adults regarded each other for a moment before Catelyn turned her attention to Sansa._

 

_“I’ve been wondering where you’d gone.  Why aren’t you out dancing with the others, Sansa…”_

 

_“Sansa?  Sansa Stark?”  She heard someone calling her name._

  
  


*  “When two hearts stand still, it's destiny's will. It's kismet.”  *

  


“Sansa?  Sansa Stark?”

 

Stannis called her name again.  He hadn’t recognized her at first.  He hadn’t seen her fall, if that was what had happened.  He’d been on the phone, trying to get an actual person to assist him in rebooking his cancelled flight to Storm’s End.  Why had Justin booked a flight from Dragonstone to Storm’s End that connected through King’s Landing anyway?  He’d landed just in time for the airport to close due to inclimate weather conditions!  

 

Not that he was too disappointed that his trip to visit family for the holiday was postponed.  However, it only delayed the inevitable. He would have to deal with Robert’s drunken arguments with Cersei, and Renly’s constant needling about his lack of fashion sense, or lack of personality, or lack of a love life, at some point this season. There was no getting out of it.  

 

He had finally got Justin on the line, and his assistant was making some excuse about being at a holiday dinner with his fiance, when Stannis had noticed the young lady lying on the floor.  Stannis had ended the call immediately and rushed to her side.  The lovely redhead looked strangely familiar, but he didn’t have time to reflect on it, as he checked to see if she seemed injured in any way.

 

There weren’t any obvious signs of trauma, but the woman seemed stunned, not completely unconscious, but not fully awake either.  At least she was breathing normally.  Stannis looked around for assistance and discovered there was nobody else in the gate area.  He couldn’t just leave her there to search for help.  Still uncertain as to the nature of her injuries, he decided to look through her handbag for some identification, and possibly documentation of an underlying medical condition.  When he found her student ID card for KLU, he realized how he knew her.  This was Sansa Stark, Ned’s eldest daughter.   _Of course!_

 

Stannis called her name then, and she seemed to be coming around.  When her eyes finally fluttered open to meet his gaze he experienced a tingle of electricity through his core as he was struck by what a disconcertingly beautiful young woman she had become since he’d last seen her. Ned’s little girl was all grown up.  He immediately cursed himself for his momentary lapse of focus on her health and began to question her.

 

“Miss Stark, can you hear me?  Do you know where you are?  Are you injured?”

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled, her eyes fixing on his face as he observed a spark of recognition.

 

“Stannis,” she said weakly, offering him a wane smile.  “I didn’t forget.”

 

He was puzzled by her words, and her use of his first name.  Perhaps she had a concussion after all?  Still, he was surprised to feel his heart swell, flattered that she remembered him.

 

“It’s been a few years,” he said.  “I wasn’t sure who you were at first.  I hope you don’t mind, I went through your bag to find what information I could, in case you had a medical condition.”

 

“No, I don’t mind.  It was kind of you to worry about me.  This is the second time you’ve come to my rescue.”

 

The warmth of her smile and the way that she looked at him, made his heart soar even more.  Suddenly being stranded at the airport didn’t seem so terrible.

 

Sansa sat up slowly, and touched a place on her head.

 

“I’m not injured, just a bit groggy.  It was my own fault.  I started feeling faint, probably because in the rush to make the airport I didn’t have time to eat lunch.  Then, I tripped over my suitcase.  It’s a little embarrassing,” she said ruefully.  “I’m sorry to have alarmed you, but I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?  Is there someone I can call?”  Stannis asked, helping her to her feet when she started to stand.

 

“No, no one.”

 

_No boyfriend then._  Stannis immediately felt guilty for thinking it, and for the sense of relief that accompanied her answer.  He wasn’t attracted to her, he told himself, he was merely concerned for her welfare.

 

Stannis watched as Sansa began to gather her belongings.  He thought she still appeared somewhat unsteady.

 

“Should we go to ticketing and try to rebook our flights?” she asked, after taking a deep breath and brushing a strand of auburn hair from her face.

 

“Not until you’ve had something to eat,” he heard himself say in a tone that left no room for argument.  “I don’t want you fainting again.”

 

“I didn’t faint,” she corrected.  “I’ll be fine, really.”

 

“Wait here,” he instructed.  “I’ll get you something and bring it back.”

 

“I insist,” he added when it looked as if she was about to argue.  He didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt responsible for her, as if it was his duty to make sure she was okay.  She wasn’t a teenager any more, but that didn’t mean she didn’t need his help.  It was a fortunate coincidence that he’d been here just when she’d fallen.  

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Sansa nodded and sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic lounge chairs.

 

“I won’t be a minute,” he assured her.

  


*  “Until you came by, kismet and I were strangers. But now that you're here, it's suddenly clear we've met.”  *

  


Sansa didn’t know why, but she was suddenly nervous.  What was happening?  She hadn’t seen, or even thought of Stannis Baratheon in years.  She didn’t know much about him, other than what her parents had said of him.  He was an honorable man, intelligent, and he was divorced.  She was entirely too pleased to have remembered his marital status!  This wasn’t a date, or a prelude to a date, or anything like it.  Then why did she feel this way?  Their only time together had been a pleasant childhood memory.  But tonight, she’d taken one lingering look into those gorgeous blue eyes of his and that feeling from long ago ─ the one where she’d felt safe ─ had returned.  She wasn’t a child anymore; she was a woman.  She didn’t need his protection, and yet, right now, being stranded here with Stannis had made her feel as if all the problems she’d had over the course of the past few weeks were not insurmountable after all.  Right now, she felt more optimistic than she had in a long time.  Harrold hadn’t made her feel like that in ages ─ if ever.

 

It had been more than a minute, ten or fifteen perhaps, when she saw Stannis coming down the hallway toward her.  His arms were full of snacks from a vending machine: bags of chips, crackers, candy, cans of soda of various kinds.  

 

“None of the cafes were open, so this was the best I could do.  I didn’t know what you liked.”  

 

His frown was so deep, as if he had spilled coffee on her favorite dress instead of done something so amazingly sweet, that Sansa burst out laughing.  Stannis seemed to realize she wasn’t laughing at him, but the situation, and his face relaxed as he smiled from the corner of his mouth.

 

“It’s perfect.  Thank you!” Sansa said, as he piled the items on a small table next to her, and took a seat opposite.  “I haven’t had sour lemon drops in years!  I used to be addicted to these things.”

 

Over the next hour they talked while munching on their improvised dinner of snacks.  They spoke of ruined travel plans, family tensions, and broken relationships.  She found out that she had been right all those years ago when she’d wondered if his advice had come from personal experience.  It was Robert’s criticism that had made Stannis doubt himself when he was an adolescent.  It was one more thing they had in common.

 

She told him about her plans for after graduation, including her new business.  He listened with interest and offered encouragement.  He was impressed by her drive and her business sense.  She listened to his distinctive voice that she found extremely sexy, as she stared into his eyes and wondered how she ever could have forgotten his name.  He was obviously much more handsome than Renly.  Was it really possible to know from a chance meeting that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?  She’d never really believed in destiny before, and she didn’t think Stannis was the type of man to believe in it either, but she had no other explanation for the connection she felt with him.

 

She was distracted by the sudden buzzing of her cell phone from inside her bag.  Before she even looked at the text message, she knew it was from her mother.  She’d been living in a tranquil oasis for the last hour, focusing entirely on Stannis and not thinking about any of her real life problems.  Catelyn’s message had dragged her back to the present dilemma.

 

“I forgot to call my family and tell them about my flight,” she explained, her face falling.  “Mother will blame me for ruining Solstice Eve dinner and the candlelight service in the Godswood.”

 

“It’s hardly your fault,” Stannis argued.  “I doubt that she can blame you for the weather!”

 

“She’ll say I should have flown out earlier and not waited until the last minute.”

 

Stannis snorted, “I suppose we are both guilty of that charge.”

 

It made Sansa feel better to know that someone considered to be as dependable as Stannis Baratheon was in the same predicament as she was, and for a similar reason.  She couldn’t help but smile, and noticed Stannis staring at her with interest, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“If I call her, she’ll want to know what my plan is for getting to Winterfell tomorrow.”

 

She glanced out the window at the airplanes thickly blanketed in white snow and Stannis followed her gaze.

 

“It’s still coming down hard.  I doubt either of us will be flying out of here any time soon.”

 

Sansa studied the empty waiting area with its uncomfortable chairs and ugly gray carpeting that had seen better days.  She took a deep breath and made a decision that really wasn’t that difficult to make.

 

“In that case, there isn’t any use in spending the night here.  I’m certain that the subway is still running.  We can go back to my apartment and weather the storm there.”

 

Stannis’ eyes widened and he looked as uncomfortable as if she’d just asked him to take off his pants.

 

“I couldn’t.  It wouldn’t be─” he cleared his throat before continuing.  “─appropriate.”

 

Sansa smothered a laugh.  She didn’t want to make him feel embarrassed for being a gentleman, even if he was being a bit old-fashioned, but his expression was so adorably conflicted.  She knew he wanted to come with her, but it was obvious her offer had caught him off guard.

 

“Of course it’s appropriate,” she countered, attempting to appear entirely logical and not at all as if she were thinking about seducing him.  “Between the holiday and the weather there won’t be a chance of you finding a hotel room in King’s Landing tonight.  My roommate is spending the break with her family in Oldtown and you can sleep in her bed.”

 

“I couldn’t impose,” Stannis argued, although Sansa sensed his resolve wavering.  It wouldn’t take much to persuade him.

 

“Well, I’m going.  If you want to stay here, that’s your decision.”  Sansa slipped on her gloves and pulled up the fur-lined hood of her coat.  She gave Stannis a meaningful look and tried to arrange her lips into a subtle pout, cute but not childish.

 

He stared out the window at the snow for a few moments before saying anything, his jaw clenched as he contemplated her offer.

 

“It wouldn’t be right to let you go out into a blizzard like that without an escort,” he sighed at last.

 

“I’m from Winterfell.  You’re the southron one,” Sansa teased.  “I think you’re the one in need of an escort.”

 

Stannis raised an eyebrow.  “Do you now?”

 

The way he was looking at her sent a tingle of excitement down Sansa’s spine.  She grabbed her carry-on with one hand and offered her other arm to Stannis.  

 

“Shall we, Mr. Baratheon?”

  


*  “This is my lucky day, love's in the cards I'd say, thanks to kismet.”  *

  


The warmth of the fire was delightful after the cold, wet walk from the station to Sansa’s apartment.  Stannis stretched his legs and turned down the volume on the television with the remote in his free hand.  His other arm was wrapped around the lovely redhead who had fallen asleep beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.  He wasn’t interested in watching It’s a Wonderful Life, but rather more in contemplating how his life had become so wonderful in the span of a few hours.  Was this really happening?  He never did anything impulsive, never.  His brothers would be choking with laughter if they could see him now.  And yet, here he was with his arm around a woman he hardly knew, but he felt as if he had known all his life.  For some reason he couldn’t fathom, Sansa seemed to feel the same.

 

He looked out the window and thanked the snow that was falling, covering the earth with a blanket of white.  They might be stranded here for quite some time, and the thought of it made him feel happier than anything else this holiday season.  He’d never believed in destiny before, or what the Dornish called kismet, but it might be the best explanation for what had happened when he and Sansa had met again by chance.  Somewhere in the distance Stannis heard a bell chime, the sound muffled by the snow.  It marked the beginning of the Winter Solstice, a time of hope, the birth of a new year.   For once, he was looking forward to discovering what the new year would bring.

 

 


End file.
